Liu Li
'Abilities' ---- Valkyrie of the Battlefield Cost: ''- Cooldown: '''-'' *Passive - 'On the battlefield, Liu Li is the devil who spreads death to enemies, and she is the valkyrie who brings victory to allies. When Liu Li's basic attacks hit on an enemy, there is a 25% chance to immobilize the target for 0.2 seconds, deal 10/30/50/70 + Bonus AD bonus physical damage on them (upgraded at level 1/6/11/16 and can't trigger on the same target more than once within 1.5 seconds), and convert 30% the bonus damage dealt to restore Liu Li's Health. *Passive - ''Increases Liu Li's vision for every upgrade of her level. ---- Nano Repair Treatment Q Cost: 45 / 50 / 55 / 60 / 65 Mana '''Cooldown: '''14 / 13 / 12 / 11 / 10 seconds *''Passive - ''For every 2 seconds, Liu Li gains 1 dose of Repair Treatment, stacking up to 10 doses. *''Active - ''Liu Li consumes Li's missing Health percent/2 doses of Repair Treatment on her to instantly restore her Health by [(2% of Liu Li's maximum Health) x (consumed doses of Repair Treatment)] and gain a buff that increases her Movement Speed by 20% and Attack Speed by 25% for 2 seconds. Within the buff duration, Liu Li's next basic attack will deal 40/70/100/130/160 + Bonus AD bonus physical damage on the target enemy. ---- B.E.E (FN F90) W Cost: ''- Static Cooldown: '2 seconds *Available only while using Desert Eagle' *Passive - ''For every 5/4.5/4/3.5/3 seconds, Liu Li's basic attacks while using FN F90 will trigger a Double Attack on the target. The 2nd attack within a Double Attack effect deals 100% damage. The Double Attack will not be able to trigger the effect of Valkyrie of the Battlefield more than once. *''Active - ''Liu Li switches her main weapon to FN F90. *''Note - ''The maximum basic attack range while using FN F90 is 600 range. *''Note - ''This skill is not affected by cooldown reduction effects. B.E.E (Desert Eagle) W Cost: ''- Static Cooldown: '2 seconds *Available only while using FN F90' *Passive - ''Increases Liu Li's critical chance by 10%/13%/16%/19%/22% while using Desert Eagle. *''Active - ''Liu Li switches her main weapon to Desert Eagle. *''Note - ''The maximum basic attack range while using Desert Eagle is 550 range. *''Note - ''This skill is not affected by cooldown reduction effects. ---- Support Flying Machine B.E.E E Cost: 50 / 55 / 60 / 65 / 70 Mana '''Cooldown: '''17 / 16 / 15 / 14 / 13 seconds *''Active - ''Dispatches a flying machine to drop a 300 radius minefield on the target location. After 3 second delay, the minefield will be detonated to deal 70/110/150/190/230 + Bonus AD physical damage to all enemies hit and reduce their Movement Speed by 35% for 2 seconds. Clicking this skill again while the minefield still remains will instantly detonate the field. ---- Absolute Firepower R Cost: 80 / 100 / 120 Mana '''Cooldown: '''140 / 120 / 100 seconds *''Active - ''Liu Li channels to launch a barrage of missiles at a specified location every, dealing 55/90/125 + Bonus AD physical damage to all enemies on the target location every 0.3 seconds for a total of 3 seconds and reducing the Movement Speed of all enemies hit by 20% for 1.5 seconds. Within the channeling effect, Liu Li can click this skill again to instantly end the channeling effect. *''Note - ''While channeling this skill, Liu Li will not be affected by crowd controls. ---- 'Skins' ---- Category:Heroes